Discusión:Grand Theft Encyclopedia
Esta pagina deberia estar proyegida, y no debería tener ´´redirect``. -- 15:44 2 nov 2007 (UTC). :¿que redirect? y si, tendría que estar protegida -- 15:47 2 nov 2007 (UTC) Protegida -- 16:02 2 nov 2007 (UTC) :Creía que se protegería de igual forma que estaba protegida portada, pero al haberse modificado anteriormente el nombre de Grand Theft Encyclopedia con un redirect, se estropeó el invento. De todas formas el nombre es provisional, hasta que no digáis qué nombre le ponemos a esta portada y al Wiki, no habrá nada seguro, y como ya dije en el IRC, sino proponéis y llegáis a una conclusión entre todos, pongo los nombres que yo considere oportunos y no valdrá de nada que os quejéis, porque os estoy dando mucho tiempo para decidirlo -- 16:05 2 nov 2007 (UTC) ¿Y que nombre quieres poner, -- ? -- 16:15 2 nov 2007 (UTC). NErlandés... o algo así No tendría que estar junto a "otros idiomas" también ? -- 20:46 4 nov 2007 (UTC) :Oficialmente hay seis wikis, en alemán, inglés, español, turco, polaco y francés. El español no se pone, porque somos nosotros, y la francesa tampoco, porque solo está creada, no hay ni logo oficial. 21:01 4 nov 2007 (UTC) :He mirado la versión, que antes estaba en wikia, pero la trasladaron y empezaron a crecer sus arts. Al parecer no funcionan aquí los interwikis con ella, no sé por qué. Me imagino que Zuirdj lo sabrá, aunque ahorita está de viaje en Madrid y no constestaría -- 21:31 4 nov 2007 (UTC) Mi sitio privilejiado en la portada Pero bueno, soy el usuario del mes de Noviembre y se supone que eso debe ponerse en portada ¿no?. -- 08:11 10 nov 2007 (UTC). Vean esto y díganme que les parece... 02:50 24 dic 2007 (UTC) *Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Portada *Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Portada *Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Portada *Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Portada *Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Portada *Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Portada *Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Portada *Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Portada :*¿Hay alguien vivo? Vale responder... 21:28 21 ene 2008 (UTC) No utilices SITENOTICE para dar publicidad a tu propuestas por favor. Y te comenté lo de los skin, ¿recuerdas? Yo no cambiaría la portada a menos que se cambie completamente... y por completamente digo al estilo, que algo tengo en mente... pero a saber cuando podré ponerme, si consigues hacer una portada que no se parezca "tanto" a la que hay ahora, por mí de acuerdo.-- 14:50 22 ene 2008 (UTC) :Ok... solo lo puse en el Sitenotice porque parece que nadie mira Cambios recientes. Esto estaba hace años, y nadie lo vio. Ok, esperemos a cambiarlo, pero por lo menos quiero que alguien responda. El Proyecto de Imagen Destacada NUNCA se hizo, y pensé que sería bueno hacer un lugar en la portada. 15:19 22 ene 2008 (UTC) ::Demonios claude, que nuestro horario no es igual... xDDD Y si, la portada, no está tan mal... solo que en imagen destacada podría haber un link como "Votar a la proxima imagen destacada" o algo así, como fa footer. Ah, ¿crearemos un "Imagenes destacadas" con todas ahí puestas ? Me acabo de dar cuenta... 17:28 22 ene 2008 (UTC) Estaría mejor si en Proyectos aparesca "Radios" pero eso del contenido esta demas, estaría mejor que solo se le agrege a proyectos una categoría de "Radios".--Leandritodepompeya 19:07 18 feb 2009 (UTC) Artículo destacado Me acabo de dar cuenta de que aunque arriba esté el nuevo art. destacado, Diablos, en la parte de abajo todavía está el mensaje de que el Nuevo Art. Destacado es Ángeles Vengadores. Que algun admin lo arregle. — 01:16 25 ene 2008 (UTC) Tutorial En el menú de la izquierda, el enlace Tutorial lleva a la página inexistente Ayuda:Portada. Habría que cambiar ese enlace para que lleve a Ayuda:Edición, ¿no? O si no, también se le puede poner el redirect en Ayuda:Portada hacia Ayuda:Edición. --BarbaRoja 13:08 24 may 2008 (UTC) *El problema es que el tutorial no está terminado, está solo hecha la parte de edición. Debería quedar como el de Wikipedia. 13:42 24 may 2008 (UTC) :Pues entonces voy a crear la redirección para que el enlace de la portada conduzca realmente al tutorial y sirva de algo. Si llega el caso, ya se cambiará más adelante. --BarbaRoja 20:29 25 may 2008 (UTC) 7 Artículos para los 2000! Sigamos así, porque ya pronto esta enciclopedia pasará a la historia. --Diego Jaimes 20:20 26 jun 2008 (UTC). *Esta wiki ya está en la historia Es una de las 100 mejores wikis de wikia, y estamos entre el puesto 70-80, actualmente en el 78. De todas formas, será imposible llegar al número 1, al menos hasta que tengamos 57660 artículos ( ), como la Wookieepedia, la número 1. 21:30 26 jun 2008 (UTC) *Más importante será aún la marca de 5000 artículos, llegados a ese punto, seremos considerados como una referencia clara para el resto, y la importancia será muy superior. De todas formas, como dijo Claude, ya gozamos de un puesto muy elevado. Y todo eso es gracias a vosotros, que en un año habéis hecho todo esto. ¡Seguid así!-- 22:02 26 jun 2008 (UTC) :¿Sabeis que estamos en el puesto 68º?. -- 16:03 9 ago 2008 (UTC) Artículo 2000 Yo creé el artículo 2000 (Los Santos Forum). 21:44 26 jun 2008 (UTC) :Por una parte, felicidades por los 2000 artículos. Por otra, lo veo muy mal por que han aparecido nuevos usuarios y todos los últimos artículos son esbozos (una gran parte de ellos) y yo eso no lo veo bien.. parece que.. no sé, a mi no me gusta. 11:26 28 jun 2008 (UTC) Gracias. xD. -- 20:33 24 jul 2008 (UTC) Los Liberaron Hola amigos. Quiero informar que en mi país liberaron 15 secuestrados, entre ellos están: Íngrid Betancourt Pulecio, 3 Norteamericanos y 11 Unifirmados del ejército colombiano. Espero Buenas Noticias. xD. 20:17 2 jul 2008 (UTC) :La verdad es que es una muy buena noticia, acabo de verla en la versión online de un periódico y me alegré bastante, hacía mucho tiempo que estaban secuestrados, espero que se solucione completamente y al final todos podamos aprender un poco más de estas experiencias. (Algo así ocurrió en España con Ortega Lara y con Miguel Angel Blanco, aunque este último tras 48 horas de cautiverio fue asesinado). Un aviso, ve al foro y ponlo allí, este no es lugar para hablar de eso. -- 23:17 2 jul 2008 (UTC) ::El foro sí es lugar para hablarlo? 23:29 2 jul 2008 (UTC) Ciertamente, el foro es mejor lugar para hablarlo que aquí. (Que buena noticia, recién lo acabo de ver en la televisión) -- 23:58 2 jul 2008 (UTC) :Muy buena noticia. He oído lo que ha dicho esa mujer y ha mostrado mucha entereza. Otra cosa: ¿veis lo que decía de hacer un foro off topic? Entrarían cosas como ésta. --BarbaRoja - (discusión) 08:02 3 jul 2008 (UTC) ::Es una buena noticia, y es cierto lo de foro off topic. Aunque primero tenemos que estar seguros de si funcionará, pues nadie usa Diálogos ni historias... Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la discusión de Grand Theft Encyclopedia xD 09:18 3 jul 2008 (UTC) :::Bueno, lo del off topic, en principio quizá no haga falta un espacio específico. Se puede empezar simplemente con un tema dentro del foro general, y cada asunto nuevo iría en secciones. Si funciona y recoge muchas ediciones, entonces veremos si le hacemos espacio propio como las Historias y los Diálogos... --BarbaRoja - (discusión) 07:49 15 jul 2008 (UTC) *Cómo se crea un foro 16:17 3 jul 2008 (UTC) *No creo que para mí sea noticia y si yo hubiera sido presidente de ese país, los dejaría morir en la selva. 20:57 11 jul 2008 (UTC) :Agradece que se tengan que respetar todas las opiniones, porque en caso contrario más de uno podría armar una buena discusión. Repito, esto aquí no va así que dejadlo.-- 10:43 15 jul 2008 (UTC) Wikias en español hola, agregue Grand Theft Encyclopedia (y Metal Gear, StarWars, Warcralf, Pokemon, Historia) en Lista de Wikias dentro de Wikia en español, creo q deberian poner en algun rincon de su portada un wikivinculo a alli, y seria bueno q agregen en la lista cualquier otra pagina wikia en español q conoscan, deben existir mas de esa forma sera mas facil acceder a wikias q ahora no conocemos, las englisd wikias estan todas agruadas juntas con numerode paginas de cada una, nesecitamos mejorar nuestra version biblioteca y luego si q cada uuno lea o escriba lo q euiera en la wikia q corresponde, (juro q recien hoy me entere q hay un GTA wiki en español, es dificil de encontar, en espacial si no lo buscas). Ya que estamos los invito a Ficciones un buen lugar para escribir fanfics de GTA o starwars o historias propias sobre lo q se les ocurra, o crear un nuevo universo, o relatar la vida de un delincuente dando vueltas por las calles de la ciudad armado hasta los dientes, cualquier tipo de literatura es bienvenida --Fero 04:03 4 ago 2008 (UTC) :Gracias Fero por la publicidad (tanto aquí como en Metal Gear) Y ya dije, si escribo algo, lo pongo ahí 09:14 4 ago 2008 (UTC) wikigta.nl Buenas, Soy uno de los creadores de wikigta.nl, veo que wikia usa varias de nuestras imagenes. No permitimos que otras paginas usen nuestras imagenes. Me gustaria obtener la direccion de email del cual es responsable para wikia españa, y de este modo eliminar las imagenes robadas de este sitio web. Un saludo. Bradley Hofmans. :Images, audio, video and other kinds of media is protected by copyright of WikiGTA '''and'/or Rockstar Games and may not be used freely.'' Son propiedad de Rockstar Games todas, y en algunos casos también de WikiGTA, amparándonos en las licencias, (están en inglés, sé que te costará leerlo por eso mismo, pero inténtalo) verás que podemos coger las imágenes de los juegos, ya que pertenecen a Rockstar Games y podemos coger las capturas de sus juegos siempre y cuando no sea con fines comerciales. En cualquier caso, te invito a registrarte y no usar un proxy anónimo, después puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo, soy Helper de Wikia, si no quedas satisfecho con mi solución podrás hablar con mi jefe, aunque dudo que varíe la respuesta. Puedes enviarme un mensaje en completo inglés, a mi correo electrónico, me ocuparé de responderte. Podrás enviarme un email desde aquí.--Bola (discusión) 12:02 1 sep 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry I've to write this in english, because my spanish sucks. The use of images of WikiGTA in your own work (including websites) isn't allowed. Even if your website is made by volunteers as hobby the use of images of WikiGTA isn't allowed. All images are protected by Dutch Copyright law, EU law and the Berne Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works. I write this without a registration because I have no plans to use that registration beyond this discussion about taken images, and so taking work from others for this website. I've have made some talk-pages of just a few images that have been taken from wikigta.org, these are just a few examples of the many images that have been taken. I hope sincerly that you remove all the images that have been taken from wikigta.org. Greetings, Albert Bentveld (a.k.a. _KoE_Mzungu) member of wikigta.org and gtaforum.nl :Don't worry, we understand you. I have contacted with Joriz this morning, and he say that ("The use of images of WikiGTA in our own work (including websites) isn't allowed"). Tomorrow we will organize the wiki for retire the images, sorry. Thanks to contact with us and we feel the annoyances. Bola (discusión) 00:08 2 sep 2008 (UTC) Ok. We have removed the images, if you see another image, please contact me and I remove the image. We wont put your images, but if you put some image of this site in wikigta.nl, remember the GFDL. Greetings, Bola (discusión) 15:40 3 sep 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry we make all our screens by ourselves, we won't take any images from your site. I won't mark the images on this site all by myself, some other members of wikigta.org will also mark images like I did a few days ago. But I still have a question about the wikia of the other languages. I know the english section also includes some images of wikigta.org, are you also administrator of the other languages or only of the spanish section? And, in that case, can you contact the other administrators of the other language sections about this issue? :Greetings, _KoE_Mzungu (21:23, 3 sep 2008 (UTC)) ::Hi, ::I'm sorry to hear that some of your images were used without your permission. Your best bet regarding the English wiki is to post on the Help Desk forum describing the issue. The admins there should see it and I'm sure that they will respond quickly to remove any problematic content. (And either way, I'll follow up to make sure it gets taken care of.) ::Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 23:59 4 sep 2008 (UTC) Felicitaciones Felicitaciones por el Spotlight. Congratulations for the Spotlight, because you are ma breda. Snif, rasta. Little Jacob. 23:12 29 sep 2008 (UTC) Propuesta de articulo Vereis no tengo mucho tiempo para venir al GTE,prueba de ello es que ya practicamente ni edito pero desde hace un tiempo e tenido ganas de hacer un articulo de las comparaciones entre las mafias Leone y Forelli con la saga de pelñiculas de El Padrino,bueno si algun dia tengo tiempo lo are pero me llenaria de orgullo y satisfacción( si que pasa,eso no tiene copyright) si alguien lo hiciera seria un articulo rico largo y muy interesante de leer para comprender aun mejor la historia de las saga de estos videojuegos,bueno yo dejo ahi la propuesta y aqui para que veais el articulo de wikipedia de El Padrino.-- 17:03 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Articulo bueno No se si habran visto, pero en algunas wikis. Tienen una seccion de articulos buenos. Donde estan articulos, buenos pero no tanto como destacados. No creen que seria buena idea, hacer una seccion donde meter articulos buenos, en esta wiki. Piensenlo y diganme que les parece. 03:13 10 dic 2008 (UTC) -- 02:11 11 dic 2008 (UTC) -- 02:11 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Eso debe debatirse aca... y ya se hizo en su momento. 12:06 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Buena idea -- 22:14 17 dic 2008 (UTC) Está buenísimo xD. Lo hizo alguien, xDD. FELIZ NaViDaD lES DESEO FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS USUARIOS XD -- 16:16 24 dic 2008 (UTC) Nueva pagina Nueva pagina: Encuesta voten por favor -- 20:07 29 dic 2008 (UTC) Saga Grand Theft Auto...? Emm... mmm... acabo de... "agregar" una nueva sección a la portada... no se que les parece a ustedes, pero a mi el rosa no me convence xD. Mike dice que queda "lindo". Opinen, y si no les gusta lo cambio de color xD. Saludos -- 02:48 16 feb 2009 (UTC) 3100 artículos Felicidades ¡¡¡ya llegamos a los ¡¡¡3100!!! artículos!!!, saludos--Leandritodepompeya 20:09 1 mar 2009 (UTC) ¿Hace cuanto que tenemos 3.450 articulos? me asusta... -- 03:57 1 may 2009 (UTC) Nueva Wiki Por favor, a los usuarios que les guste El Need for Speed pueden contribuir con la creada por mi: Need for Speed Wikia link:Need for Speed wiki -- 16:08 12 may 2009 (UTC) Este te parece lugar para hacer publicidad de tu wiki? Saco el link... eso es SPAM, según creo yo... -.- -- 18:08 12 may 2009 (UTC) Nueva Wiki Para los que les gusta la lucha libre he creado una Wiki llamada Lomejordelawwe Wikia link:Lo mejor de la WWE wiki *Otro mas... ¿Este les parece lugar para promocionar sus wikis?? -- 00:44 16 may 2009 (UTC) *Va lo mismo que me dijiste -- 02:39 31 may 2009 (UTC) Album de fotos Me parece que cada usuario, debería crearse un "Album de Fotos" donde publique sus fotos tomadas, o de la tecla "Impr pant" , editadas si se quiere -- 02:37 31 may 2009 (UTC) :¿Qué utilidad tiene eso?-- 11:28 31 may 2009 (UTC) Eso nos puede servir para divertirnos un rato, y hacer mas variadas las paginas de usuario -- 20:17 1 jun 2009 (UTC) SAMP Pienso que alguien que sepa hacer servers para SAMP debería hacer uno de GTA Wikia, y que los usuarios formemos parte de un clan, que sería respetarse entre ellos y poner adelante de su nombre un prefijo, que sería gtawikia -- 19:10 2 jun 2009 (UTC) Sobre las fotos Me parece que aparte de que aparte de la buena idea de que cada uno tenga un album de fotos tendriamos que para cada articulo hacer una pagina que albergue contenido multimedia de todo tipo encada ariculo. diganme que les parece.-- 16:48 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Apariencia Que bueno que la wiki se renueve tan seguido la verdad que le dan un aspecto espectacular y con todos los agregados nuevos que se van poniendo, me parece que esto va para seguir creciendo mucho mas. Felicidades a todos los que contribuimos con el wiki. Que no se pierda el entusiasmo. -- 16:50 5 jul 2009 (UTC) gta el nuevo trailer ya salio es una buena nueva Artworks de arriba Hola! Creo que como ya han salido artoworks de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, se deberia poner uno en los artworks que hay arriba de la GTE. Es solo una idea . -- 21:48 3 sep 2009 (UTC) :Me gustaria en Artwork de Joni -- 16:37 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Podria ser uno de Luis Fernando López o Gay Tony. -- 16:58 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations for this wonderful wiki! How did you manage to change all the style (background image anf layout) of the wiki? Minerva Titani 12:30 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! The skin was made in bola.INC-- 14:05 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, este es un mensaje para los ADMINS: Soy Tripodnumberone, admin de la Bakugan Wikia, nos gustaría sabér como han hecho esos cuadros en la portada con las misiónes y eso, me gustaría saber si nos mandan el código HTML de eso por favor, y así poder editarlo y tenerlo como ustedes, ya que me gustó la idea. Gracias, SKA POWER!!!! 18:35 23 ene 2011 (UTC) ES.WIKIGTA .WIKI.COM primeramente soy un usuario que no entro en discusion mucho pero a los usuarios latino les propongo terminar una wikia ya iniciada llamada .es.wikigta.wiki.com la cual necesita ayuda, tambien pueden cooperar los usuarios españoles, no es una competencia de gta enciclopedia sino una afiliada la cual ayudara en lo necesario, necesitamos usuarios que ayuden a editar esta wikia la cual hasta el momento esta huerfana por que su creador desaparecio , y se necesita un buen administrador afiliado a gta enciclopedia que sea latino o español , se discutira las sub divisiones de la pagina este es el acceso a esta : http://es.wikigta.wikia.com/ atte toniclaude posdata se necsita administrador urgente no me puedo hacer cargo de la pagina apenas edite algunos archivos :¿No fue Wikigta los que se quejaron de nosotros una vez por las imágenes? --Sonny Crockett 07:31 30 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Rick, sí fue Wikigta pero no esa, sino una comunidad en holandés creo recordar (y que además se situaba fuera de wikia). Ese wiki no es más que otro wiki de GTA, que no entiendo mucho ya que teniendo un wiki de más de 7000 artículos, no sé como puede aparecer otro que ayude en lo necesario, pero bueno xD 08:03 30 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Una wiki latina? Menuda estupidez, este wiki es de todos los países de habla hispana, no solo España, así que, en mi opinión, ese wiki es inservible, como cualquier otro wiki pirata-- 13:56 30 jun 2011 (UTC) QUE HACER AHORA CON ESTA WIKIA? tienes razon al referirte con eso pero que hcer con esta pagina , deberian convertirla en wikia de otra cosa o eliminarla ya que no tiene dueño no se veanlo la dejo a decicion de cualquier usuario que quiera la pagina para otra cosa como ya les deje el enlace veanlo que sera el destino de esta pagina : la decison es de ustedes